Protect
by nefertiri-oconnell
Summary: Revised Story AU CAPTAIN JANEWAY HAS BEEN GETTING DEATH THREATS AND HAS BEEN ASSIGNED A BODYGUARD - COMMANDER CHAKOTAY. SPARKS WILL FLY AS THE BODY COUNT GETS HIGHER


Title: PROTECT (working title) Note: Hi, yes this may be a familiar story but I have added to it a lot. Please read again and review. I know it's been a very long time coming but I hope it's worth it. I am looking for a beta reader for this and other stories if anyone's interested. Hopefully I'll have more time on my hands to write more so this story will be updated regularly. Thanks. Please review.  
  
As he waited for her secretary to let him enter her office Commander Chakotay studied the dossier on the PADD in front of him. Captain Kathryn Janeway. She was known in certain circles as Starfleet's golden girl. Admiral Paris' protégé. In other circles though she was known as the ice queen, miss untouchable. Chakotay himself was of this latter circle. She was the perfect Starfleet officer dedicated to her job... and nothing else. From what he could tell from the photo she was a very beautiful woman. He had never seen her himself but what he saw came as no surprise to him. Junior officers and senior officers alike all talked about Janeway. She had fiery red hair but she always wore in a tight bun. No one he knew off had ever seen it in its natural form. Her cool blue eyes portrayed an immediate sense of command. She looked like the stubborn type. Just what he needed.  
  
"Commander, the Captain is ready to see you know. You may go right in."  
  
Chakotay looked up from the PADD and smiled at the young ensign. The nervous smile he was greeted with made the ensign look very green. Chakotay couldn't help but have a little dig.  
  
"Relax ensign; I'm sure the Captain doesn't bite."  
  
"No but she certainly does bark." Chakotay raised an eyebrow in surprise. The young ensign went as white as a sheet as he realised what he had said. Chakotay chuckled. "I'm sorry sir."  
  
"It's all right ensign, I'll leave the barking to the captain." Chakotay stood up and walked into the captain's office. She was standing with her back to him, by her replicator.  
  
"Commander, can I get you anything?"  
  
"No thank you sir!" Chakotay could have sworn he heard the Captain growl.  
  
"Coffee black." Chakotay watched as the Captain waited for the drink to materialise, then as she took a long savouring sniff before swallowing a large mouthful. Watching her sigh with pleasure made Chakotay think that it was one of the most erotic things he had ever witnessed in his life. The way she through her head back slightly and her cheeks were flushed slightly with pink. He was broken out of his reverie by the captain turning to face him. "Okay, what's so important that I had to cancel the rest of my appointments for today?"  
  
Chakotay tapped a few buttons on the PADD and handed it to the captain.  
  
"It's a matter of your security Ma'am. Starfleet Command has received a number of anonymous communiqués regarding threats... upon your life."  
  
"Yes, yes I am aware of that. Do you have a point?" Chakotay looked up stunned. Intelligence had not informed him that she was knowledgeable about the events.  
  
"Well, as you know command takes these kinds of threats seriously. I have been assigned to your protection along with a full team of security staff." The commander watched as the captain's face darkened and a red flush filled her face.  
  
"Absolutely not! I will not have my life picked apart turned inside out and my privacy invaded. Plus, I most certainly do not need a babysitter. Now I'm sorry to waste your time commander but your services are no longer required. Dismissed."  
  
Now what was he supposed to do. Silently he cursed whatever gods had deemed it fit for him to have this assignment.  
  
"Excuse me Ma'am but my orders have come directly from Admirals Paris and Nechayev. So no offence but unless they retract this assignment I will have to see it through."  
  
"Yes, well we'll see about that. Excuse me commander I have something to do." And with that she walked straight out of the room. Chakotay felt almost sorry for those admirals.  
  
Kathryn was fuming as she walked into Admiral Paris' outer room. She marched straight into his office, completely ignoring the protest of his secretary.  
  
"Owen, we need to talk." Owen Paris looked up at the intruder into his room. He had been expecting a little visit from Katie all morning.  
  
"I'm sorry sir; she just barged right past me." Kathryn slammed her hand against the button to shut the sliding door, effectively cutting the woman off.  
  
"I do not need protection Owen. I can take care of myself." Owen stood up from his desk and walked over to where Katie stood fuming. She was like a daughter to him and when it came to her safety nothing was getting in the way. He placed his hands on her arms.  
  
"Listen Katie, I know how much you hate being 'protected' but in this circumstance I'm afraid that I have to insist."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts Captain, in case you've forgotten I outrank you. Now go back to your office and tell Commander Chakotay that you have agreed. Considered it an order." Owen watched as Kathryn's eyes turned a steely grey.  
  
"Acknowledged... Sir" Owen knew that using protocol on her would work, it always did. He released his grip and Kathryn turned to walk out the door.  
  
"Oh and Kathryn, don't take this out on the commander, he was only following orders." He chuckled as Kathryn paused before slamming the release button and storming out. He pitied that man.  
  
Chakotay had decided to wait in the Captain's office. He knew she would be back. Admiral Paris had practically described to the T what would happen when he told the captain his function. He had also told him to wait. So he did. This was not going to be an easy assignment.  
  
To pass the time he looked around the sparsely furnished office; it was typical Starfleet with only the appropriate amount of personal affects. There were a few holo images on her desk but he couldn't see what they were of from his angle. He assumed they were of family, although from what he had heard they could have been framed commendations.  
  
He heard the captain before he saw her. She was yelling at the poor ensign at the desk, something about damned Starfleet security better not come between her and her coffee. He heard the ensign agree with the crazy woman, most likely scared for his life. Captain Janeway breezed into the office and brushed past him. She sat at her desk and stared at him for hat seemed like hours. Finally she stood up.  
  
"Well it seems like I don't have a say in my life anymore! You and your little security people can come and invade my life." She leaned in close to him and Chakotay took an involuntary step back. "But let me tell you now, this is not a permanent thing, in fact it's going to be the shortest assignment of Starfleet career." She straightened back up and raised an eyebrow. "Dismissed!" Chakotay practically ran out of this office, trying but failing to keep his dignity.  
  
Kathryn smiled as he left. She always had the last word.  
  
It barely an hour later and the smile of Kathryn's face had turned upside down into a permanent frown. Not only had the security invaded her office in the form of a permanent guard within and without but she had found out that Commander Chakotay was to be assigned as her personal security guard. He was going to escort her wherever she went; he was even going to move into her house. The worse thing about it was that he was going to be under cover, posing as her boyfriend! She had put her foot down and demanded separate rooms when the Admiralty had 'suggested' he slept in her room. She told herself they were only joking. Now she was sitting at her desk, glaring at the man standing by her door, eyes fixed at a position above her had. She accepted it but she was damned if she was going to make it easy for them. Since when did threats on her life cause this much concern? Everyone knew that sometimes working in Starfleet affected your personal life and death threats often were part of the deal. She had a feeling that all this was in fact Admiral Paris' doing. Ever since the attempted assassination attempt 10 months ago he had been overly protective of her.  
  
She was bored; she couldn't work like this, snapping her terminal shut she decided to finish for the day. Stepping round her desk she headed for the door when the guard stepped blocking her way.  
  
"Excuse me Lieutenant."  
  
"Sorry Ma'am but I can't let you leave without an escort. If you would let me know where you are wanting to go to I will contact Commander Chakotay to accompany you." Janeway thought about pushing him out the way and going on her way but realised that Chakotay would follow her and it would cause more grief. Sighing she nodded and told him that she was finishing for the day and wanted to go home. Tapping her foot impatiently she waited for the Commander to 'pick her up'.  
  
Ten minutes later he came strolling in, he was no longer in uniform and boy! Leather trousers, with a cream shirt, open at the collar no less; a brown leather belt finished off the outfit. Suddenly the prospect of him sharing her room didn't seem so unappealing.  
  
A slight cough from him brought her out of her reverie. She hoped he hadn't noticed her drooling.  
  
"Finally Commander lets go." Kathryn marched deftly out of her office, nodding at the ensign as she went.  
  
Chakotay smiled as he followed the Captain out of the office. He had seen her eyes when he had walked in out of uniform. It was good to know there was actually a woman behind the iron mask. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.  
  
Three hours later both officers had reverted back to their original opinions. She thought he was smug and arrogant and he was even more convinced she really was the stubborn; ice queen people said she was. They had been having the same argument for almost an hour.  
  
"I bet you haven't eaten all day!"  
  
"And what business is it of yours!"  
  
"My job is too keep you out of medical facility and I plan to keep you out of there as best I can, and that includes making sure you look after yourself. So stop being such a child and eat something."  
  
Kathryn was completely taken back and sat down without realising what she was doing. Over the past three hours she had learned that he was a very patient man...up until a point.  
  
"Good."  
  
Chakotay was shocked that she sat down but not wanting to push he chose not comment. The past three hours had shown him that she really didn't like having to rely on anyone and that she didn't take care of herself at all. So far she had devoured four cups of strong coffee. He looked down and noticed that she was pouting; she looked really cute when she acted like a child. She looked up and noticed him looking at her. The pout turned into a crooked little smile.  
  
"So what's for dinner?"  
  
"Oh so now you're hungry?"  
  
"Yes, it's not good to keep your boss waiting. Chop chop."  
  
Chakotay growled the woman was infuriating and he could swear she did it on purpose. But he was kind of enjoying it.  
  
"Dinner is vegetable soup and its ready now." He went into the kitchen and came back out with two bowls and a basket of steaming bread. "Eat!"  
  
Kathryn smiled at him and lent forward to smell the soup. A slight moan ushered from her lips and the steam reached her nose. "It smells delicious. Did you make it yourself?"  
  
Chakotay sat down opposite her and took a mouthful of the soup. "Of course, you didn't think I replicated it did you, how insulting!" Kathryn looked up with a puzzled expression. "What?"  
  
"I don't have anything in the house; I only ever use the replicator so if you didn't replicate it how did you cook it?"  
  
Chakotay smiled, "Admiral Paris briefed me fully on your daily routine, which included your reluctance to cook, so I took the liberty of stocking up your kitchen. You know have a kitchen full of the best ingredients the Alpha Quadrant has to offer. So now you can cook till your little hearts content." Kathryn laughed at that, obviously Paris hadn't told him that the reason she didn't cook was because she couldn't cook. She was surprised how quickly this man had broken down her cool exterior and made her relax.  
  
They ate the rest of the dinner in silence occasionally sharing glances as one or the other reached for some bread. When they finished Chakotay watched as the Captain stretched and yawned. She looked sleepy and her eyes were glazed over. He glanced at the chrono of the wall; it was later then he thought. He leaned closer to her.  
  
"Captain, time for bed." That got her attention, the eyes widened and she jumped up. A flush spread across her pale cheeks.  
  
She had forgotten he was there and almost fallen asleep where she sat.  
  
"Yes you're right Commander. Thank you for dinner it was lovely. You'll be okay sorting yourself out tonight?" At her question he gave a slight nod and a smile. "Well, goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Captain, sleep tight."  
  
"Yes you too."  
  
The next morning Chakotay awoke to the smell of fresh coffee. He was sleeping in a room next to the Captain's bedroom. He couldn't hear her next door so he assumed she was up already. He had a quick shower and got dressed. Walking out of his room he headed for the kitchen. Kathryn was already there, uniform hair up in the restricting bun sipping on coffee and chatting to one of the security guards standing outside her house. It was still early, earlier then he was used to. He was surprised out she could be so 'chipper' but then it probably wasn't her first cup of coffee that morning. He helped himself but added some of the milk and sugar he had bought yesterday glad to see she hadn't thrown it out.  
  
"Good morning Captain." She turned round and waved slightly as if she had expected him to be there.  
  
"You sure make a lot of noise when you're getting ready." Chakotay smiled, it was true early mornings were not his thing!  
  
"Have you had breakfast Captain?" She looked at him as if he'd grown another head.  
  
"At this time in the morning? I can't possibly eat." She turned back from him and nodded at the lieutenant.  
  
Chakotay sighed she had gone back to being difficult. Well, one step at a time.  
  
"If you don't mind I'll make myself some pancakes." She grabbed her now empty mug and nodded.  
  
"That's fine. I'm scheduled to be in for another hour. Seeing as you bought the stuff anyway." She sat down at the breakfast bar and watched him prepare. He was very methodical as he cooked. He flipped the batter perfectly and soon came walking over to sit opposite her with four perfectly round cakes. She watched as he took a slab of butter and spread it on the first pancake, and then drizzled syrup over the top. He slowly rolled the pancake and lifted it to his lips. Kathryn felt her body betray her as she took in the sensual sight before her.  
  
Chakotay was totally aware that the Captain was watching him so he took extra time making sure that some of the sweet mix lingered on his lips. He slowly swept his tongue across his bottom lip. Suddenly Captain stood up and helped herself to more coffee. He chuckle silently not quite believing he had just openly mouth flirted with the woman.  
  
"Well Commander be ready to leave in forty-five minutes. If you're not I'll have to leave without you." She then stalked out of the room pleased that she had managed to regain some control.  
  
"Aye Sir!" Came the reply from the kitchen, Kathryn growled, trust him to have the last word.  
  
The next few days progressed in pretty much the same way, but there was a growing tension between the two. They had a routine pretty much down but even the slightest thing from either one caused the room to become charged with sexual energy. Kathryn wasn't sure how much she could stand.  
  
She was waiting for him on the fifth day. He was late, he was never late. Kathryn was worried. Just as she was about to page Admiral Paris he came in. He looked haggard.  
  
"Chakotay what's wrong?"  
  
Chakotay looked at the Captain, how could he tell her?  
  
"You're scaring me Chakotay!"  
  
"You'd better sit down."  
  
She eyed him warily. "I prefer to stand."  
  
Chakotay sighed; this wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"When the next shift of security personnel reported to your house they found the house unguarded, they entered the house and found the previous personnel inside...dead. There was also a note attached to one of the bodies." He held out the PADD for her.  
  
Kathryn wished she had sat down now. People were dead because of her. She hadn't taken the threat and now people were dead. She looked down at Chakotay; he was holding a PADD out for her. Silently she took it. Her hand was trembling but she didn't notice.  
  
Chakotay did. He watched as she walked over to the couch and activated the PADD.  
  
Kathryn stared at the PADD before being able to bring herself to read its content.  
  
Ruin hath taught me thus to ruminate- That Time will come and take my love away. This thought is as a death, which cannot choose But weep to have that which it fears to lose.  
  
She looked up at Chakotay, confusion written on her face.  
  
"I...uh...I don't understand. What does it mean?"  
  
Chakotay walked over to the couch and sat down next to her, gently easing the PADD from her hands.  
  
"The analysts say it's a quote from an old playwright, William Shakespeare. But why this quote we don't know, only the person who wrote it does." Kathryn lowered her head into her hands.  
  
"All those people, families. What have I done? Those poor people__" Chakotay looked at the captain she was ambling, it took him a while to decipher what she was saying. Then it hit him. She was blaming herself for their deaths, the security personnel. He took her face in his hands and forced her to look him eyes.  
  
"Captain, their deaths weren't your fault. Don't blame yourself. We'll find the person who's doing this. It's not your fault." He could see the moisture in her eyes before the Captains mask was forced on.  
  
"I'd like to go now." Chakotay stood and reached out his hand for her.  
  
"I'm afraid you can't go back to you're house though. As well as being a crime scene, it's no longer safe." The Captain nodded as she took his hand and stood, she didn't really want to go back there anyway.  
  
"Where will I be staying?"  
  
"At my home." Kathryn felt a blush spread across her cheeks. It was one thing to be alone with him at her house, but his, with his musky scent everywhere. This was dangerous. But then wasn't her home as well. There really much she could do about it. Starfleet obviously felt that it was wise.  
  
"Okay." Chakotay thought she was going to argue for a second but then she seemed to accept it.  
  
"I've had everything you need transported there. We'll transport there also."  
  
'Just in case someone follows.' Kathryn thought as they walked out of her office.  
  
A few minutes later they materialised in a sparse looking living room. Kathryn looked around. It was very clear that there was some kind of native theme going on here. She guessed some of the ornaments to have been from his homeland. Her eyes were drawn to a strange looking artifact on the wall. Chakotay noticed where her eyes were transfixed.  
  
"It's called a medicine wheel. My tribe uses them in healing rituals." Kathryn was jarred out of her reverie.  
  
"It's very nice." Chakotay knew she was distracted by the recent events so he didn't take any offence to her tone. "Yes well; let's get you settled. Your bags are already in the bedroom. It's this way." He led the Captain through the apartment. He was slightly nervous about taking her to his bedroom. With the feelings he was experiencing he wasn't so sure it was such a good idea. These weren't exactly the kind of circumstances he had planned on her being here.  
  
She was being very quiet and Chakotay was worried. He had noted in her a tendency to obsess about things, especially if they were out of her control. He checked behind him to make sure that she was following. She was looking at the floor. Her shoulders were slumped.  
  
"It's just in here Captain." He walked into his bedroom and noted her bags had been placed on the bed. Admiral Paris had personally gone to her house and sorted out what she would need. He knew that the Admiral cared very deeply for the captain and he was glad that she had such a powerful ally. He cleared his throat to get her attention. She looked up as if she had forgotten he was there. "I'll leave you to get settle. Coffee?" She nodded and he turned to leave. A small hand on his arm stopped him.  
  
"Chakotay... um, I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here. I'm sure it's not what you expected when you took this assignment." He watched her as she blushed trying to formulate words. Maybe he wasn't the only one having un Starfleet like thoughts.  
  
"It's my pleasure Captain. I'll just go get that coffee. I know what you're like without it. A real monster!" He chuckled and felt his heart lightened as she did the same. A small nod from her and he left.  
  
Kathryn looked around the bedroom. It was a lot like the rest of the rooms in his house. Much more homely than her house. She walked over to where her bags were and opened the biggest case. She wasn't sure how he felt about someone going through her things... actually she did. She felt violated, just as she did by this whole mess. Some person with a vendetta against her had decided to make her life a living hell, and had killed two innocent men in the process. She wished she knew who it was a why they were doing it. She let out a sigh. She was glad that Chakotay hadn't been hurt. She was confused by what was going on inside her. She was attracted to him, that she knew straight off but did these feelings go beyond that? She really didn't know. All she knew was that she was glad he was here with her. Of course that was either going to make this harder or a lot easier. That was the problem She knew he was feeling things about her too. He wasn't hiding his reaction at all. Would this make his or her judgment impaired? Would they make mistakes? Sitting down on the edge of the bed she let her eyes wander again. She couldn't think about this now. People had lost their lives because of her, but it wasn't her fault. She didn't know who was doing this, it was out of her control and she hated it.  
  
"Pull yourself together; you're a grown woman and a Starfleet Captain. Now go out there and deal with it." Resolved Kathryn took one last look around and walked out. She casually noted that the room had an old fashioned door. 'Curious'. Quietly she closed the door and walked out to the kitchen to meet him. The smell of coffee drifted to her nose. It smelt wonderful. She stood in the doorway watching him potter around the kitchen. He looked right at home. He would make someone a good husband some day.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. Please review. I'll be posting more soon, but feedback means you get the ending you want!!! Lol. 


End file.
